dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sekhmet
"I will tell you everything about the Metal universe." Sekhmet to Jasmine during the Metal Universe invasion Sekhmet, also known as Queen Sekhmet the I,Princess Sekhmet, The Dead queen, The Mummy, and The queen of scarabs. Is a supervillain,and anti-hero in the Demi-God/Demi Universe. She is the daughter of Pharaoh Andrama III, and Queen Ishtar and the mother of Jasmine Isely. She is the current ruler of the Limbo. Sekhmet, is a former princess of the Anubis Empire , she lead the empire during the Sandstorm a event in which Andrama would return and destroy and recreate the Earth. But she was betrayed by Andrama, and later fought her daughter Jasmine, during which she awakened her full powers and fought Andrama. She protected Jasmine, from Andrama attacks, and then resealed him using the blade of Ra. Sekhmet: Aided Jasmine during the invasion of the Metal Universe, by granting her knowledge on how to defeat the Metal knights. She later aided Jasmine against Devastator, and killed him by cracking his neck. Personality Sekhmet, as a child was calm, curious but always got into trouble for sleeping and not pay attention in class. Sekhmet later became more violent and aggressive. Sekhmet later became more calm, and speaks with a monotone voice, she cares greatly for her daughter Jasmine, and helped her at times. Appearance Sekhmet, looked similar to her mother, with long flowing black hair, and olive skin, and golden eyes. Later she wore a more human like Death Mask, and armored cloak. When she appeared to Jasmine she wore bandages all over her body. In the limbo she wore a Death mask and armor similar to what her coffin lid looks like. Biography Early life Sekhmet was born in Har-Dasier the capital of Andrama's Anubis Empire. She was transformed from a human into a Demi-Goddess at a young age, by her father and mother. Sekhmet excelled in her combat training but suffered in academics due to her bad habit of falling alseep. During training she was stronger and more powerful than other students, due to her nature as a Demi-Goddess. During the war between Andrama and Nekhurn, she was killed but resurrected and sealed underneath Gotham. Resurrection Sekhmet was awaken, after Jasmine destroyed the illusion sphere she wander the city. She revived Jasmine, and then fought her daughter briefly before saving her from Andrama. She reveled that Jasmine is her actually daughter and than Bane and Poison Ivy are her adopted parents, Sekhmet created Jasmine after she died by implanting every human with her genes. All the humans died, expect for Jasmine who survived. Sekhmet then proceed to train Jasmine in order to help her unlock her powers and abilities. Sekhmet, used clones to train Jasmine in how to control elements and use illusions and telekinesis to confuse and attack her enemies . Powers & Abilities Super human strength: Sekhmet possess super human strength, and is able to send Jasmine flying through a skyscraper, and rip up the earth. She can lift more than 300lbs her own body weight. Levitation: Sekhmet can levitate or hover about 2 feet above the ground. Hand-to-hand combat: Due to constant training as a child Sekhmet is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, she is able to focus her movements making fluid in combat and she is able to best opponents twice her size, comCategory:Female Villains Category:Demigods Category:Goddess Category:Queens (Royalty) Category:Undead